


I showed up at your party

by supergayjo



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Song: betty (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: Peyton kissed Lucas. Brooke found out. Brooke's heart is broken. Peyton is miserable. But the reason why is a little bit more complicated than just a high school drama.
Relationships: Brooke Davis/Peyton Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	I showed up at your party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting a OTH OS, so please be nice haha. It's obviously inspired by the song "Betty" by Taylor Swift. I mean, this song was obviously written for them!

It’s been a month, two days and three hours since Brooke found out. It’s been a month, two days and three hours since Peyton died on the inside. She had done many stupid things, but hooking up with her best friend’s boyfriend was by far the stupidest. 

She had been laying in bed for the past week, she hadn’t gone back to school, she was too scared of seeing Brooke again. She had seen her once since that day, and it broke her heart. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t yell at her, she didn’t push her, punch her. She looked at her like if she was a stranger. That was the worst thing she could have done. That’s when Peyton understood that it wasn’t just another fight, it was officially over. 

She was miserable. 

Lucas tried to call her a few times, but she didn’t answer. She didn’t even like him, she had no idea why she did what she did. She was emotional, she had almost lost her dad, and there was something else, but she didn’t know what. Something that pushed her into doing this. She kept playing that moment over and over again in her head. That moment where she decided to kiss Lucas back, that moment where she betrayed her best friend. But no matter how many times she played it, she couldn’t wrap her head around why she did what she did. 

It was around three in the afternoon when someone knocked on her bedroom door. She turned around to face Haley. All she could feel was disappointment, for a second she had hoped another brunette would be standing there. But it was stupid of her to think that. 

“Hey”

“Hey”

Lucas’ best friend sat down on the best next to Peyton. 

“What do you want Haley?”

“I want you to come back to school”

“No way”

“Listen, I heard the teachers talk, that’s why I’m here. If you don’t come back, you’re not gonna be able to graduate, and you don’t want that”

“You don’t know me”

“I know you enough to know that you want to graduate, and it’s just because you’re scared to face the consequences of your actions”

“I don’t like you”

Haley smiled a little “You need to go back to school, you’re smart, and it would be really stupid of you to give up right now, just because you’re scared”

“I’m not scared”

“Then why have you been hiding out here?”

“I’m not”

“Yes you are. You’re scared to face Lucas”

“Lucas? No offense but I don’t care about him, I just don’t want to see Brooke”

“That’s what I thought. You should talk to her”

“What could I possibly say to her?”

“How you feel, how you really feel. She’s having a party at her house tonight, so go take a shower, get dressed, dry your tears, and go talk to her, okay? And _please_ come back to school, I wanna be able to graduate with you”

Haley got up and left immediately, leaving Peyton alone in her bed, again. Even though she didn’t want to, she knew she had to listen to Haley. No matter how much it annoyed her, Haley was always right, on basically everything. She opened her closet door, and her eyes immediately fell on one picture, one picture that made her understand everything. She started feeling everything again, everything she had buried inside of her many years ago. It took her breath away, she bursted into tears. She had to talk to her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton didn’t have time to knock on the door that a smiling tipsy Brooke opened the door. But as soon as she realized who was standing on the front porch, her smile faded. 

“What are you doing here, I don’t remember inviting sluts to my party”. 

She started closing the door, but Peyton grabbed the door. 

“I just need you to listen to me”

The brunette raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and said “You have thirty seconds and then I want you out of my life for good.” 

“Thirty second, wow, hum…” Peyton’s heart started beating so fast she thought she was gonna pass out. “I know there’s nothing I can say to get you to forgive me, but I wanna try anyway. I’ve spent the past month trying to figure out why I did what I did. I never meant to hurt you, but I’m not gonna lie, I was jealous. I was jealous of your relationship with Lucas, I was jealous to see you so happy-“

“Oh wow, you really weren’t my best friend, huh? Sabotaging your best friend’s relationship just because you can’t bear seeing her happy?”

“No, no! Brooke please let me finish”

“Your thirty seconds are over Peyton, goodbye”. 

Brooke closed the door, and Peyton started crying. She stood there for ten minutes, bawling. She didn’t care if people could see her. She couldn’t find the strength to turn around, because if she did, everything would officially be over. 

The door opened again, Brooke seemed mad. “Peyton please get the hell out of here, you’re depressing my guests”

“I- I can’t Brooke”

“Peyton. Please don’t make me kick your ass to get you out of here” Brooke’s jaw was clenched, Peyton knew she was being serious. 

“Brooke, please…”

“Oh my god, why are you like acting like a child?”

“It’s not that I didn’t want you to be happy, I just didn’t want to see you happy with him”

The brunette rolled her eyes “Yeah, I know, you’re in love with Lucas, he’s the love of your life, you can’t choose who you fall in love with, I’ve heard it before.” 

“I’m not in love with Lucas”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s you.”

Brooke froze. She tried to make sense of what Peyton had just said. 

“It’s you Brooke. I just realized it, and I can’t believe that I had to do something like that to finally figure it out. But it’s you, it has always been you. I hate myself, I don’t want to feel those feelings, I guess I buried them a long time ago because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but now that it’s pretty clear you don’t want anything to do with me, I literally have nothing to lose. I love you Brooke, I’m in love with you. And right now, the only thing I know is that I miss you more than anything.”

Brooke still wasn’t moving, she wanted to say something, but she couldn’t. So she did the only thing that could express what she was feeling. She grabbed Peyton’s hand to get her closer and crashed her lips on hers. It only lasted a second, like two children kissing for the first time. 

Peyton took a step back, trying to process what had just happened.

“You broke my heart. I hate you for that P. Sawyer. I didn’t care about Luke, I knew he was a dick, I knew he would end up cheating on me or just ghost me.”

Brooke had called her P. Sawyer, like she used to do. Something had changed, which made Peyton believe that maybe she hadn’t lost her for good. 

“Why did you stay with him?”

“Because he was the only one that wanted me, because the only person I wanted was someone I couldn’t have. He was there, he was nice sometimes, and I didn’t want to be alone. And then he cheated on me. But he cheated on me with the only person I wanted. You. You broke my heart because I loved you and it was clear that you didn’t love me back, you didn’t even care about me enough to be a real friend”

“Brooke I’m sorry-“

“If you loved me, why wasn’t I the one you kissed? Why did you have to kiss _him_.”

“Because I was terrified? Terrified of how I was feeling? So I tried to make sense of why I was jealous when I saw you too together, it had to be because I was in love with Lucas. But I was stupid, and I would do anything to go back and kiss you, not Lucas.”

“You should have kissed me”

“Would it change anything if I kissed you now? Right here in the front porch?”

It was Peyton’s turn to bring the brunette closer to her and softly kiss her. It wasn’t rushed, it was slow, sweet. Their lips were salty because of their tears, but they didn’t care. They didn’t care that the whole high school was watching, they didn’t care about anything except each other. They both knew it was going to take more than a kiss to patch their broken wings, but it was a start. And a pretty great one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did please leave some kudos/comments, and let me know if you want some more OS in this fandom :)
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
